


Наша жизнь

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pseudo-Incest, Sea, They are so in love
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Море у берегов Тир-Фради не такое уж и теплое, но Константину не терпится искупаться самому и затянуть в воду свою дорогую кузину. Ну а раз они только вдвоем, то можно поговорить о чувствах.
Relationships: Constantin d'Orsay/De Sardet
Kudos: 9





	Наша жизнь

— Константин, нам не стоит уходить так далеко от города, — сказала Александра, оборачиваясь на Новую Серену. Город величественно возвышался на берегу моря, и с этого ракурса было видно порт и скелеты строящихся домов.

Они прибыли лишь вчера, и даже не все вещи были разобраны, а уже сегодня вечером Константин вытянул Александру из города, не позволив страже пойти с ними. Александру немного тревожило то, что они здесь лишь вдвоем. При ней было оружие, и она сможет защитить Константина, если что-то произойдет, но… мало ли, что может произойти.

— Не будь такой скучной! — сказал Константин, всплеснув руками. — Мы побудем здесь немного и вернемся!

Константин подбежал к самому берегу моря. Дороги здесь не было, и на его каблуки налипла грязь. Сапоги Александры выглядели не лучше. Берег был каменистым, мелкая галька усыпала ленту земли между водой и травой.

Вода у берега здесь была удивительно чистой, прозрачной. Совсем не такой, как на континенте, и Александра в изумлении замерла у самой кромки воды. Набегающие волны легонько касались носков ее сапог.

Заходящее солнце все еще припекало, и в полном облачении было жарковато. Александра позволила себе снять шляпу с головы и обмахнуться.

Константин подошел к ней, загребая гальку носками сапог и разбрасывая ее во все стороны.

Здесь было красиво и тихо, спокойно. Александра даже позволила себе расслабиться и не ждать нападения диких животных или островитян. Хотя ей отчего-то думалось, что они не должны близко подходить к городам колонистам.

Впрочем, кто знает.

Константин снял с себя шляпу, опустил ее на ближайший большой плоский камень и неожиданно снял перчатки.

— Что ты делаешь? — Александра вскинула брови, но торопливо отвела взгляд, когда Константин сбросил с себя расшитый камзол, оставшись в одной лишь легкой белой рубашке.

— Хочу искупаться! — заявил он и кинул камзол на камень поверх шляпы, неаккуратно примяв ее.

— Константин, — вздохнула Александра, присела и коснулась воды ладонью. — Вода холодная.

— Уверен, что она не холоднее, чем в фонтанах Серены!

Александра усмехнулась, снова украдкой взглянув на него: Константин снимал сапоги с каблуками и больше не смотрел сверху вниз, они вновь были одного роста.

— Не поранься.

Галька хоть и выглядела гладкой, ходить по ней босыми ногами явно не стоило.

Константин мягко улыбнулся ей. Солнце, клонящееся к горизонту, золотило его волосы и глаза, подсвечивало кожу.

— Ты всегда так заботлива, моя дорогая кузина, но не беспокойся так обо мне. Я не расплачусь из-за пары царапин.

А в детстве, помнится, он плакал из-за ушибов.

Не став снимать ни брюки, ни рубашку, Константин ступил в воду. Он заметно вздрогнул, когда вошел по пояс, быстро окунулся и повернулся к Александре. Намокнув, ткань рубашки стала полупрозрачной и плотно облепила его торс и грудь. Александра старательно возвращала взгляд на его лицо.

Дома, в Серене, Константин успел искупаться во всех городских и дворцовых фонтанах, чем шокировал всех вокруг, ведь то, как он выглядел, было ужасно неприлично. Но здесь были лишь они вдвоем, и Константин не стеснялся ее достаточно, чтобы практически обнажиться.

— Иди ко мне, — позвал он.

— Константин, — вздохнула Александра, думая о том, что она тоже не сможет раздеться полностью, и одежда промокнет и пропитается солью, да и кожа тоже вся будет в соли, и, высыхая, все это будет чувствоваться ужасно неприятно, одежда покроется белым налетом, будет пахнуть, и во всем этом надо будет пройти по всему городу…

— Вода не такая уж и холодная, — сказал он, наклоняя голову вбок. — Иди сюда. Ну пожалуйста?

Александра вздохнула и стала раздеваться.

Она сняла перчатки, камзол и оставила их на том же камне, что и Константин, только аккуратно свернув. Шляпу она сложила сверху и, помедлив, здесь же оставила пистолет и саблю. Разувшись, она ступила на теплую от солнца гальку. Легкий ветер нес запах моря и трепал легкую ткань рубашки, такой же, как у Константина, и она точно так же промокнет и точно так же станет полупрозрачной.

От этой мысли обдало неуместным жаром.

— Осторожнее, там бывают острые камни, — сказал Константин, когда Александра наступила в воду. От ее шага со дна поднялись песчинки, вода помутнела. Намокшая ткань брюк моментально неприятно прилипла к коже, Александра поморщилась, подходя ближе.

— Холодно, — обронила Александра недовольно.

Константин улыбнулся.

— Я приврал.

Она вздохнула и зашла в воду пояс, задрожала, когда холод лизнул между ног. Голени, казалось, слегка неприятно сводило.

Александра не слишком торопилась, и Константин упал на воду на спину, подняв брызги, и так и остался лежать.

Окунувшись раз, но не став мочить волосы, Александра зашла по грудь и остановилась возле Константина. Тот держался на воде, запрокинув голову и жмурясь, он слегка улыбался.

И был очень красивым.

Александра протянула к нему руки и приобняла за плечи. Константин сначала вздрогнул, открыв глаза, посмотрел на нее, а после улыбнулся и одной рукой обхватил ее за плечи в ответ. Вторую руку Александра пропустила у него под коленями, привлекая к себе ближе. Весь его вес держала на себе соленая вода.

Стоять так было холодно, а Константин в руках был теплым.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты могла так носить меня на руках всегда, — сказал он с улыбкой, запрокидывая голову назад. Александра усмехнулась.

— Ты слишком тяжелый для этого.

— Эй, — он цокнул языком, взглянул на нее из-под длинных светлых ресниц и улыбнулся шире.

Константин так красиво улыбался, когда делал это искренне. Когда вокруг них не было больше никого, и двор был далеко, и еще дальше были его родители, в обществе которых Константин лишь сухо приподнимал уголки губ, как того требует этикет. Так делали все: фальшивые улыбки, фальшивая доброжелательность, потому что надо, а не потому, что хочется.

Но здесь и сейчас все не так.

Константин приобнял ее крепче и прижался щекой к плечу, открыв глаза. В них отражалось солнце.

Он поднял из воды руку и коснулся щеки Александры, очертил пальцами большое родимое пятно. Александра ненавидела, когда к нему прикасались, но Константину можно было. Он делал это по-особому.

Матушка и другие родственники всегда уверяла Александру, что она очень красивая, даже несмотря на огромное пятно на лице, а в детстве ее всегда задирали ровесники, и лишь Константин всегда смотрел на нее так искренне и также искренне делал комплименты, не имея в виду никакого «несмотря на».

Лицо Константина было очень близко. Он лежал на воде в ее руках, смотрел так, что изнутри начинало жечь, в его медовых глазах было солнце.

— Александра, — выдохнул он, рука переместилась за шею, обхватывая удобно для того, чтобы заставить ее наклониться к нему.

Александра вовремя отвела лицо. Его губы мазнули по ее щеке.

— Константин… Мы не…

Он мученически застонал и обнял ее крепче, но попыток встать на ноги не предпринял. Ладонь снова легла Александре на щеку, придерживая, не давая отвести от него взгляд. Александра и не собиралась. А в груди запекло сильнее.

Потому что Константин смотрел так просяще, просто выворачивая ей душу наизнанку. Он всегда так действовал на нее, всегда.

— Мой отец так далеко, — прошептал он заполошно. Глаза блестели ярко-ярко и влажно, будто он вот-вот заплачет, и слезы Константина действовали лучше всяких его слов. Это особенно хорошо действовало, когда они были маленькими, Александра сдавалась сразу же. Сейчас… сейчас под влиянием момента она тоже готова была сдаться. Ведь они здесь совсем одни.

Проблема была не в родственной связи. Аристократию нельзя удивить отношениями или браком между даже довольно близкими родственниками.

Между Александрой и Константином никогда ничего не было. Кроме чувств, конечно, и они оказались слишком заметны. Отец Константина был против, и он уж точно никогда-никогда не дал бы им благословение на брак. Так что все это пришлось запереть в себе. Глубоко. Задавить.

Но уничтожить не вышло.

И вот они только вдвоем посреди соленой воды, и полупрозрачная от нее рубашка облепляла грудь Константина, одной рукой он цеплялся Александре за плечи, а второй касался ее лица. И смотрел.

— Мой отец так далеко, Серена так далеко, весь тот чертов двор… — Константин поймал воздух ртом, дыша теперь часто и заполошно. — Александра, моя дорогая, послушай, никто нам больше не указ, тем более не мой отец!

Константин дернулся, перевернулся, упав с ее рук в воду, и быстро встал, вновь намочив волосы. Он поймал Александру за плечи, смотря в ее глаза жалобно и умоляюще.

— Никто никогда нам больше не помешает! Это _наш_ город. _Наша_ жизнь, и никто никогда больше не будет нам указывать!

Конечно, Константин был прав. Но привыкнуть, переступить через годами выстраиваемые стены… так сложно.

— Да что он сможет оттуда сделать, если узнает? Ничего, — продолжал Константин. Он хотел сказать что-то еще, но Александра положила ладони на его лицо, и он резко замолчал, смотря во все глаза.

Константин был бесконечно красивым, всегда, но сейчас — особенно, солнце подсвечивало его влажные волосы и кожу, рубашка так плотно облепляла его грудь, обычно бледные губы казались очень яркими, а огромные глаза так и кричали «пожалуйста, согласись».

Александра бережно погладила его лицо и поцеловала. Сердце ударило по горлу.

Губы Константина оказались солеными.

Он ахнул. Схватился за ее плечи крепче, привлек ближе к себе и обнял.

Вода была холодной. Кожа Константина — горячей. Его губы — теплыми.

Александра не знала уже, сколько же лет она мечтала это сделать. Сколько раз, лежа ночами без сна, смотря в окно на небо, она думала о том, чтобы коснуться Константина так, что это будет выходить за рамки всех возможных приличий.

И вот…

Задыхаясь, пришлось отстраниться.

Константин смотрел на нее огромными медовыми глазами. Щеки его очаровательно порозовели. Губы остались слегка приоткрытыми. Казалось, они подрагивали. Он весь, похоже, дрожал.

Александра дрожала тоже.

— Моя дорогая, я…

— Константин, — оборвала она мягко, коснувшись пальцем его губ, и он послушно замолчал. Теплое дыхание грело Александре ладонь. — Давай вернемся в город. Приведем себя в порядок. И… тогда ты выскажешь мне все, что хочешь высказать. Хорошо?

— Только если сегодня ночью ты не уйдешь в свою… резиденцию. Почему ты вообще решила обустроиться в отдельном здании? В губернаторском дворце полно места, а ты…

— Константин.

Он опять послушно замолчал.

— Идем. Холодно. Я не хочу, чтобы ты заболел.

Константин улыбнулся и коснулся губами ее пальца.


End file.
